


Convention

by mhood97 (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/mhood97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV Script: </p><p>Paul and Scott are invited to attend "Aliencon" by a young artist with health and heart troubles...can George Fox be far behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTE:
> 
> This was the first complete script that I wrote. I submitted it as a spec script to the producers of Starman while the show was still in production. It was declined without any comment, and in revising it now, I can see why: too long, too expensive to produce (all those extras, costumes, and props!), not enough conflict, and too wordy. 
> 
> But it was fun to write, and is my tribute to the Con I was most familiar with: BayCon, held every Memorial Day weekend in San Jose, CA (although the hotel is not based on any actual hotel.)
> 
> I have edited this lightly, making some changes to dialog, description, and my characters.
> 
> This revision also corrects formatting errors and makes some others by using modified script format for online reading, where scenes continued over page breaks are not noted with "CONTINUED," and there are no fixed page numbers.

STARMAN

"CONVENTION"

 

by

MHood97

Original spec script 1986  
Revised 2012

 

FADE IN:

EXT: COUNTRY ROAD - DAY

Gentle rain falls on a two-lane road and green fields. 

PAUL (35) tall, dark-haired, loose-limbed, carrying a camera and a duffel bag, and SCOTT (14), similar but shorter, more tense, and no camera, walk Left. 

They look up hopefully and try to hitch a ride with a passing car. No luck. 

They keep walking, and try again with a customized van, HANDICAPPED PLATE in dash. 

The van pulls over, and JUDITH (26) determinedly cheerful, powers down the window and smiles.

JUDITH  
It's a miserable day, isn't it?  
Climb on in.

PAUL  
Thank you.

Paul and Scott throw their bags in the van.

 

INT: VAN ON COUNTRY ROAD - DAY

Paul sits in the front of the van and Scott finds a space in the clutter in back.

PAUL  
Thank you for the ride.

JUDITH  
No problem--my good deed for the day.  
Where you heading?

SCOTT

Umm, north.

Scott notices clutter in back of van: poster boards of sci-fi movies, lots of old SF magazines and books in boxes, other odd merchandise--and a wheelchair.

SCOTT  
Whoa! What's all this?

JUDITH  
(laughs)  
Oh, that. I'm on my way to sell all  
of it at Aliencon.

Paul and Scott look sharply at her with identical turns of their heads.

 

END OF TEASER

 

ACT I

 

INT: VAN ON COUNTRY ROAD - DAY

As before: Paul and Scott staring at Judith, driving.

SCOTT  
(wary)  
Aliencon? What's that?

JUDITH  
(defiant, defensive)  
It's a science-fiction convention.  
(looks at Paul, Scott)  
Ever been to one?

SCOTT  
Uh, no.

JUDITH  
Well, they're great. Oh, yeah, I know  
you're thinking "Here's another sci-fi  
nut." Well, that's Science Fiction, it's  
fun, and it doesn't hurt anybody.

PAUL  
Science...fiction?

JUDITH  
Yeah, you know, all those bad movies  
where guys in rubber suits play bug-eyed  
monsters; the popular movies like E.T.,  
STAR WARS, and the writers Asimov, Bujold,  
Clarke and Heinlein? All of that.

PAUL  
(puzzled, but bluffing)  
I see.

JUDITH  
Oh, well, most people don't get into it  
like I do.

PAUL  
You like...science fiction?

Scott rummages through the boxes.

JUDITH  
Boy, do I! I love the idea of infinite  
possibilities--time travel, space travel,  
life on other planets, new technologies--  
(cuts herself off  
apologetically)  
My dad says I'm always getting carried  
away.  
(peers through windshield  
at road, turns wipers up)  
It's sure wet. I hope you weren't out in  
it too long. Well, you couldn't have  
been, could you? You're not even damp.

Totally dry (from using Starman's sphere as an umbrella), Paul & Scott tense and exchange glances--Scott's an "I told you so!"

PAUL  
(tries to break the tension)  
Ah, I don't think we told you our names.  
I'm Paul, and this is my son, Scott.

JUDITH  
(smiling)  
I'm Judith Wilson. Pleased to know you.

SCOTT does his part to keep her attention off them.

SCOTT  
You've got some great old stuff here.

JUDITH  
Yeah, and I hate to sell it--it's all  
so much a part of my life.

PAUL  
Why do it then?

JUDITH  
It's the way I make my living now, such  
as it is.  
(remembers something that  
makes her unhappy.)

PAUL  
What's wrong?

JUDITH  
Nothing!  
(rubs her fingers together  
on the steering wheel)

PAUL  
I'm sorry, I'd like to help, if I can.

JUDITH  
(bitterly)  
There's nothing anybody can do for me.  
(makes an effort to be  
cheerful, and then an idea  
hits her.)  
However, since you've offered to help,  
how would you like to be my gofers at  
the con?

PAUL  
I don't understand.

JUDITH  
Well, if you're not in a hurry to get  
somewhere in particular, you can be of  
great service to me at the con--helping  
me set up, going for things, (that's  
what a gofer does)--and it'll get you  
into the con for free.

Paul looks at her, nonplussed.

SCOTT  
So, what's this Aliencon all about?

JUDITH  
It's just a regional, but it should be  
great fun. The Theme is 'Contacting  
Alien Life.'

Scott goes into mild hysterics.

JUDITH  
What's so funny? Life on other planets  
is scientifically possible!

SCOTT  
(slapping Paul's arm)  
Private joke.

Paul looks at Scott with concern.

JUDITH  
Say you'll help me--you'll have a  
great time!

PAUL  
(uncertain but game)  
Okay.

 

EXT: CONVENTION CENTER PARKING LOT - DAY

The rain has stopped, but puddles remain in the lot of a large, shabby hotel. There are a number of CARS ranging from battered clunker to beautifully customized vans; the DEALERS who are unloading merchandise wear casual clothes, and they chatter happily to each other. 

Paul and Scott unload boxes from Judith's van onto a HAND TRUCK, and check out the others doing the same.

SCOTT  
How did we get roped into this?

PAUL  
(deciphers this)  
I'm not sure. But it should be  
interesting, don't you think?

Scott laughs uncertainly.

Judith comes up in her wheelchair, waving papers.

JUDITH  
I've found my dealer's table, and  
I've got your badges.  
(hands them over)

PAUL  
What are these for?

JUDITH  
They show you're registered. That  
way security'll let you in the  
doors.

PAUL  
Ah!

Scott and Judith put badges on. Scott has to help Paul with his.

JUDITH  
(puts medium-sized box on  
her lap)  
Follow me!

Paul and Scott lift and carry boxes.

 

EXT./INT: CONVENTION CENTER FRONT DOORS - DAY

Judith in wheelchair, Paul and Scott walking, approach dealer's entrance. They meet SECURITY CHIEF VINCE (29) at the door. He is medium sized, long-haired, officious but friendly, wearing a BRIGHT RED T-SHIRT saying "SECURITY". He checks out Paul and Scott, and kisses Judith on the cheek.

VINCE  
Hi , Judy. These your guys?

JUDITH  
You guessed! Paul, Scott, this is  
Vince. If you get into any trouble,  
he's the man to see.

PAUL  
(wants to shake hands, but  
can't, because of the box)  
Hello. Will you let us in the door?

VINCE  
(laughs)  
Sure. But behave yourselves! Judy  
is one of my favorite people.

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

The room is large and chaotic as DEALERS set up tables and wares. Paul & Scott look around in a daze.

PAUL  
What are these people doing?

SCOTT  
Beats me!  
(at Paul's blank look)  
Uh--I don't know!

They follow Judith to a bare table and set the boxes down. JOE (55), a dealer at the next table, waves at Judith.

JOE  
Hi , Judy! I see you've caught a  
new set of suckers! How do you do it  
every time?

JUDITH  
Hey, you old warty toad. Good to  
see you again. What schlock are  
you peddling this weekend?

JOE  
(throws up his hands, makes  
a "Who, me?" face, then  
gets serious)  
How're you feeling today?

JUDITH  
(superficial)  
Oh, fine. Sure feels like it's going  
to be a great con! Anybody here yet?

Paul & Scott wonder about this--obviously a lot of people are  
here already.

JOE  
I hear most of the panelists have  
checked in--

JUDITH  
(interrupts sharply)  
David?

JOE  
Don't know if the Professor's here  
yet. Are you still--?

JUDITH  
(ignores his question,  
then notices Paul  
and Scott standing  
around)  
Hey! Let's get a move on! Time's  
a-wastin'!

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - Day 

Much later. All is in order now with merchandise all set up. Paul and Scott stretch their backs. Judith brushes her hair away from her face.

JUDITH  
Well! That's a good day's work.  
Let's eat!

All smile.

 

INT: HOTEL RESTAURANT - SUNSET

The crowded restaurant used to be posh. The sunset glow makes it magical.

Paul & Scott sit at a table with Judith in her wheelchair. On  
the table are EMPTY PLATES with remnants of HAMBURGERS, FRIES, GLASSES OF MILK, and PIECES OF DUTCH APPLE PIE. At other tables a few outlandishly costumed FANS are eating. Paul is curious about them, but he pretends not to be since nobody else is paying attention to them.

JUDITH  
(cheerfully)  
The food's terrible here and the  
service is worse, but at least it's  
close.

PAUL  
Thank you for dinner.

JUDITH  
No, no, you did such a good setup job--  
it's my pleasure.  
(brings out a SMALL BOOKLET  
with a garish cover  
illustration of a flying  
saucer, landing.)  
Here's the program book. We need to  
plan out our schedule for tomorrow.  
(hands a copy to Scott)

SCOTT  
(leafing through the  
booklet, his eyes bug out)  
I don't believe it!  
(points to an item for Paul)

Paul is stunned.

JUDITH  
What?!

INSERT Booklet Scheduling page:: SUNDAY 2 PM "I LOVED AN ALIEN" GUEST SPEAKER, J. HAYDEN

SCOTT  
It couldn't be this easy!

Father and son look hopefully at each other.

SCOTT  
(sobers)  
Maybe this is another of Fox's tricks?

PAUL  
How could it be? We didn't know we were  
going to be here. How could he guess?

JUDITH  
(polite but insistent)  
What's going on?

Paul and Scott remember she's at the table with them.

PAUL  
This guest speaker--J. Hayden--may  
be...someone we've been looking for.

SCOTT  
Yeah--for a long time.

JUDITH  
Oh? How nice for you. I always say,  
sooner or later everybody comes to a  
convention. Who is it?

Scott shows her the entry.

JUDITH  
(unhappy)  
I hope for your sake she isn't the  
One you want. She sounds like a nut!

SCOTT  
What do you mean, a nut?

JUDITH  
Whaddya mean, "What do you mean?"?  
Nuts! Certifiable! Bananas! She sounds  
like something you'd read on a  
supermarket shelf; you know,  
"Schoolteacher has affair with Martian  
ambassador." Yeesh! I can't believe the  
con committee actually allowed her to  
attend, much less speak!

Paul is puzzled. Scott bristles.

SCOTT  
(annoyed)  
She might be my mother.

JUDITH  
I hope for your sake she's not!

PAUL  
I think we'd better go.  
(starts to get up)

JUDITH  
(puts her hand out)  
Hey, don't go away mad. I'm sorry. My  
dad's all the time telling me it's fine  
to fantasize, but you have to live in  
the real world. It sets me off when  
other people...  
(stops, anxiously awaits  
their decision)

Paul sits down. Scott looks like thunder.

JUDITH  
(relieved, to Scott)  
Excuse me--if she wants to think she's  
the Bride of Frankenstein--and you want  
to think she's your mother, well, who  
am I to say, right? ...Still friends?

Scott nods, but his face doesn't agree. He turns to Paul.

SCOTT  
Dad, what if it is her?

PAUL  
Then we're home free.  
(brilliant smile)

 

INT: HOTEL REGISTRATION - NIGHT

The bustling lobby, furnished in faded grandeur, is full of FANS. At the entrance, Judith watches Paul and Scott check everybody out, in case FOX might be there. 

SCOTT  
(done crowd-scanning)  
We can find out what room she's in!

PAUL  
Do you see Fox's henchman?

JUDITH  
I didn't think anybody ever used that  
word seriously.

SCOTT  
(looks around lobby, shakes  
head at Paul. To Judith:)  
Would--would you ask the receptionist  
about J. Hayden? We'll stay right here.

JUDITH  
(humors him)  
Okay fine.  
(wheels into the crowd  
around the counter)

SCOTT  
(to Paul)  
What if she's here and they've got her  
room staked out?

PAUL  
What if they want us to chase a wild  
goose?

SCOTT  
Huh? Oh!

They watch Judith asking questions of the CLERK at the desk (lots of nods, hand-waving, headshaking, pointing); Judith repeats with another PERSON AT A CARD TABLE set up nearby, then comes back to Paul and Scott.

JUDITH  
She's not registered. I asked one of  
the con committee members and they said  
Hayden's only a one-day speaker, so  
she's not staying at the hotel.

Scott is very disappointed.

PAUL  
Then we'll stay here until Sunday.

Scott cheers up.

JUDITH  
Yeah! I've got us a room for the  
weekend.

 

INT: HOTEL ROOM CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Continuing the theme of shabby.

Judith, room key in hand, leads Paul and Scott to a numbered door and unlocks it, beckoning them inside.

PAUL  
(eyebrow upraised to Scott)  
I thought this sort of thing was Just  
Not Done.

Scott shrugs.

JUDITH  
Hey! This is a con! Mundane rules go by  
The boards. But be clear on this--I'm  
not extending an invitation for anything  
but a place to crash.

PAUL  
Crash?

People in very odd costumes go by. Paul and Scott hardly notice.

JUDITH  
(laughs)  
Sleep. You sound just like the Captain  
on that episode where they go back in  
time and he tells his friend he found  
them a flop for the night, and he has  
to explain what a flop is, and then he  
gets asked for his trouble 'Why didn't  
you say so?'

Paul tries to follow this.

SCOTT  
Oh! I saw that one! Classic! And the  
girl says that her young man is taking  
her to a Clark Gable movie and  
he says 'A who movie?' 

Paul mouths "A who movie?"

JUDITH  
(laughing hard )  
You're great! You'll fit right in!

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

 

DEALERS at their tables, getting ready to sell.

Judith, Paul & Scott approach Judith's table.

JUDITH  
I'll need one of you to be around all  
the time, and both of you to be here  
sometimes so I can take a break, but the  
rest of your time is free. You can go  
and sample the con's delights.

SCOTT  
Can I go first?  
(to Paul)  
You'll be ok?

Paul nods, smiling. Scott bounces off.

Paul and JUDITH move behind her table.

JUDITH  
He's a good kid.

PAUL  
The best.

JUDITH  
You have such a good relationship.  
(Wistfully)  
How do you do it?

PAUL  
I care for him more than I care for  
myself.

JUDITH  
That's beautiful. Too bad more dads  
don't feel that way.

Paul wants to make her feel happier, but a rush of FANS (variously dressed) comes up to buy things.

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM/OTHER SIDE - DAY

Scott, browsing, awed by amount and variety of goodies, isn't  
watching where he is going, and bumps into GARY (14), nerdy, awkward, with child-in-candy-store expression.

GARY  
Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry.

SCOTT  
(brushes off his jacket)  
No problem. Crazy stuff, hunh?

GARY  
Yeah, it's great! This your first con?

SCOTT  
What? How can you tell?

GARY  
I don't think I've seen you before.

SCOTT  
(unsure whether to believe  
this)  
Do you know everybody?

GARY  
Nah! But I'm real good with faces. Names  
are harder. Mine's Gary Powell.

SCOTT  
Scott Hayden.  
(starts to move along.)

GARY  
(anxious for friendship.)  
Hi.

SCOTT  
(stops because he feels Gary's'  
anxiety, turns)  
Hi.  
(smiles tentatively)  
Do you go to all these...cons?

GARY  
(proudly)  
Yeah.  
(he moves up to Scott, and  
they walk along)  
Are you interested in aliens?

SCOTT  
(covering up)  
Why?

GARY  
(knows he said the wrong  
thing, but not why)  
Well , you know, the theme of the con  
and all--I mean, I go to every con I  
can, but I thought if you didn't, you  
must have some special interest.

SCOTT  
Oh. Oh, no. We just--my dad and I--we  
got a ride from this lady who sells  
stuff and she practically dragged us--

GARY  
Oh. Do you even like science fiction?

SCOTT  
I haven't really had time for it.

GARY  
I live and breathe it.

SCOTT  
Why?

GARY  
I dunno--if you don't like it...

SCOTT  
I didn't say I didn't like it. I sorta  
live it myself. I just don't understand  
what makes people so involved with it.  
Just look at all this!

GARY  
(reverently, head turned  
away from Scott)  
Yeah!

Scott's attention is riveted on a beautiful girl in a scanty barbarian costume walking toward them. Both boys watch her undulate by them and disappear into the crowd.

GARY  
Now that's the thrill of Science  
Fiction for you!

SCOTT  
Yeah!

 

END OF ACT ONE

 

ACT TWO

 

INT: PANEL ROOMS CORRIDOR - DAY

This corridor is full of FANS (mix of costumes and normal clothes) going up and down, into and out of some panel rooms.

Gary & Scott look at the first door's SIGN saying "l0:00 THE ETHICS OF CULTURE CONTAMINATION".

They shake their heads and move to the second door; the SIGN reads "10:00 WHERE IS EVERYBODY?"

Intrigued, they go in.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM -- DAY

An ordinary hotel meeting room, full of chairs, and half-full of variously dressed FANS seated on HOTEL CHAIRS. Scott and Gary take seats. 

A LONG TABLE at the front of the room has a miscellany of WATER PITCHERS, GLASSES, MICROPHONES, PAPERS, DISPLAYED BOOKS and other stuff on top of it.

Five panelists including WRITERS 2, 3, 4, 5 (various ages) are seated behind the table. They wear large BADGES, and a spectrum of clothing from conservative normal to eccentric--but not costumes.

PROFESSOR DAVID BENÉT (35), intellectual and proud of it in a BOW TIE, sits at the center of the table.

DAVID  
(mid rant)  
\--there is just no evidence for any  
extra-terrestrial visitation of  
planet Earth!

WRITER 2  
Solid evidence of such a visit would  
totally charge the perspective of every  
human being! It would make a momentous  
difference!

WRITER 3  
In what?

WRITER 2  
In everything! Religion, politics, art,  
philosophy--just think of it! We would  
no longer be alone in the universe!

WRITER 4  
Yes, but what if the aliens turned out  
to be hostile? THAT would change things,  
too.

GARY  
(whispers to Scott)  
This is the standard drivel I was  
expecting.

Scott, enthralled, wants to question or protest this comment, but he closes his mouth to listen instead.

DAVID  
The peaceful/hostile scenarios have  
been the staple fare of science fiction  
for the last forty years. Lately  
scientists have been trying to discover  
or theorize why we haven't been  
contacted. "Where is everybody?" indeed!  
If aliens are out there, where are they?  
Why haven't we picked up any  
transmissions? Are we out of bounds, out  
of reach, or just alone?

WRITER 5  
Who says we haven't been visited? Von  
Daniken and others have made good cases  
for visitation. And in the last fifteen  
years there have been consistent rumors  
of a massive government cover-up--

All the other writers hastily and loudly protest this claim.

Scott sinks in his chair, looks around to be sure nobody is paying attention to him.

DAVID  
Well, maybe all the evidence isn't in  
yet, or it's been misinterpreted.

WRITER 3  
Or maybe it's wishful thinking. You can  
theorize anything in the absence of  
data...

WRITER 4  
Yes, but what would aliens coming to  
Earth WANT?

Gary shakes his head at Scott; they get up and leave the room.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR -- DAY

Gary and Scott move with the crowd.

GARY  
I was really hoping they'd do a serious  
discussion, but they were just  
rehashing all the old arguments.

SCOTT  
I never heard them before.

GARY  
Well, what do you think would really  
happen if aliens came to Earth?

SCOTT  
(bleakly)  
They'd have to run, and hide, and hope  
never to be caught and put in a cage...

GARY  
(shocked)  
Geez. That's grim. You know, I always  
wonder why in all the movies and books  
they never have the aliens just apply  
for tourist visas? They get passports,  
and bingo! No more problems.

Scott laughs at this, and Gary is glad to see him lighten up.

GARY  
Yeah, but I guess it would never work.  
Where would the rest of the story go?

SCOTT  
Yeah, right.

They merge with the crowd.

 

INT: FOX'S OFFICE - DAY

The office is small, crowded with file cabinets, with a cluttered desk covered with open MAPS.

FOX  
(on the telephone, upset)  
General, yes, I'm sure this has nothing  
to do with---No, it can't be connected--  
They're two separate---Yes, General.  
Sir, I can't---Yes, sir.  
(listens, can't believe)  
You want me to what? General, that's  
beyond the--You'll what? You can't cut  
off my funds for--  
(pauses as General tells  
him just how easy it would  
be to cut off his funds,  
and other better-loved  
anatomical parts)  
But I don't have time to go to--  
General, this is outrageous!  
(listens, defeated)  
Yes, General.  
(carefully puts phone down  
so he won't break it)  
Wylie!

WYLIE  
(sticks head around door)

FOX  
Wylie, the General is sending me on a  
good-will tour.  
(sour face)

Wylie is puzzled.

FOX  
Book us a flight to Sacramento. It  
seems I have a speaking engagement  
Sunday at a--  
(supreme distaste)  
Science Fiction convention.

Wylie's jaw drops.

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

Scott is behind Judy's table with her. Paul and Gary stand in front of it.

SCOTT  
(to Paul)  
It's your turn to wander around. Maybe  
you should have Gary show you the sights,  
though. He knows a lot about aliens.

Paul frowns, but sees Scott is teasing.

JUDITH  
Have fun!

MONTAGE: Paul and Gary move into the Dealer's room, looking at everything in amazement; Gary's mouth always moving in explanation, not heard over CROWD CHATTERING. 

Show BOOKS, BUTTONS, MOVIE POSTERS, COMICS, SWORDS, OUTRÉ JEWELRY, STUFFED CRITTERS, DOLLS, ROBOT TOYS, FUTURISTIC WEAPONS, SPACESHIP MODELS, FOREIGN CANDIES, anything else salable--and more outrageously dressed FANS.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR - DAY 

SIGN reads: "ART SHOW"

Paul and Gary stand next to it. Paul is almost overloaded with information. Gary is bright-eyed but slightly out of breath.

GARY  
We should go in here! You'll love  
it!

PAUL  
(dubious)  
Okay.

 

INT: ART SHOW ROOM - DAY

This large room is full of PANELS COVERED WITH SCIENCE FICTION ART; quality varies from exquisite to awful; subject matter is not limited to aliens and flying saucers, but includes unicorns, dragons, barbarian women, furry animal-people, space ships, and alien planets. Paul & Gary walk around looking at everything; Gary is finally silent. They walk around the end of a row and see a panel covered with other-worldly planet-scapes. Paul stops, stares in fascination.

GARY  
Neat, huh?

PAUL  
It's beautiful.  
(points to one)  
I think I've been there.

GARY  
(uncertain)  
Yeah, this guy does a tremendously  
realistic job.  
(excited)  
But you should see this--  
(pulls Paul down to  
another panel, sighs)

The PAINTING is a huge, air-brushed, full Earth from orbit with stars in the background. 

GARY  
(continued)  
This one gives me a rush every time.  
It's almost as good as being there.

PAUL  
(longingly)  
Yes. Almost.  
(tears himself away,  
looks around)  
How do they do all this?

GARY  
I dunno. Some are ideas from books  
but I think they just dream most of  
it up and paint it or whatever.

PAUL  
It's amazing.

GARY  
And Fantastic!  
(snickers at Paul's  
questioning glance)  
Those are both magazines, you know.

PAUL  
What?

GARY  
They used to call 'em pulps,  
because of the cheap paper. They've  
been around forever--didn't you read  
any when you were a kid?

Paul shakes his head. Gary has difficulty believing him.

GARY  
My uncle has hundreds of 'em in his  
garage. He lets me read 'em whenever I  
want--which is mostly all the time.

PAUL  
(concerned)  
Why all the time?

GARY  
(trying to be convincing)  
Oh, they're fun! Not 'Great Literature',  
by any means...but they're not bad.

PAUL  
Has someone told you it's bad to read  
this...stuff?

GARY  
(astonished)  
No! No--that is, they just--my parents,  
my classmates, they think I'm weird to  
like it so much...

PAUL  
Being weird makes you...uncomfortable?

GARY  
(pauses )  
Actually, no. It's the being picked  
on that's horrible.

PAUL  
(wide-eyed)  
What do they do?

GARY  
(remembers, gets angry)  
All the time they tell me 'That's kid  
stuff!' 'That's stupid!' 'Why do you  
waste your time with that?' But why do  
they think they have the right to tell  
me what I should like? I like what I  
like!

PAUL  
I understand that. Even if you have  
to try to fit in, you still are  
yourself.

GARY  
Gimme a break!  
(but he thinks about it)

 

INT: ART SHOW CORRIDOR - DAY

It's the same as PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR.

Paul & Gary emerge from a door with SIGN that reads: "Art Show Room". They watch as a PERSON IN A MASK (GREEN BUG-FACE WITH ANTENNA) runs past, followed by a GROUP OF GIGGLING MERRY-MAKERS:

GROUP  
(shouting)  
Illegal alien! Get a Green Card!

They wave SMALL GREEN CARDS, and continue the chase. Other FANS enjoy the entertainment, but Paul struggles to understand.

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

Judith, Paul, Scott and Gary eat sandwiches behind Judith's table.

GARY  
Judy, I looked, but I didn't see  
any of your art in the Art Show. I  
missed it.

JUDITH  
(scowls)  
Sorry to disappoint you.  
(turns to Paul and Scott)  
Are you guys having a good time?

Scott nods eagerly, mouth full.

PAUL  
(smiles, swallows)  
It's very interesting. I never knew  
so many people thought so much  
about aliens.

Scott watches him warily.

JUDITH  
Most of the people here are just  
enjoying themselves. They'd go to  
any con, no matter what the excuse.

PAUL  
You mean they're not really  
interested in aliens?

JUDITH  
I bet if a real alien showed up  
even these fans would be as scared  
as your typical man on the street.

PAUL  
Why is that?

JUDITH  
Oh, fear of the unknown, too many  
horror movies ...

GARY  
No, that's not it at all.  
(all look at him)  
It's not that they'd be afraid of the  
alien, exactly. Just that, once a real  
alien arrived, all other  
possibilities would be eliminated.  
No more 'what ifs' or 'maybes'. Don't  
you get it?--it's the death of fantasy!  
I'll admit that scares me.

Paul thinks seriously about this.

Judith looks up, sees someone approaching that makes her gasp,  
gulp and choke on her sandwich.

Paul watches, concerned and putting his hand in his pocket for his sphere as Scott hands her a napkin and Gary thumps her on  
the back.

Judith is wildly embarrassed as David Benét comes up.

DAVID  
Hi, Judy. Are you all right?

She nods frantically, still coughing.

DAVID  
(ignoring Gary, extends his  
hand to shake Paul's over  
the table)  
Friend of Judy's? David Benét.

PAUL  
(shaking hands)  
I'm Paul Forrester. And this is my  
son, Scott, and his friend Gary.

DAVID  
(impressed with Paul,  
not sure if he should be  
jealous)  
I've admired your work for years!  
I wouldn't have thought a con like  
this would merit a news photographer  
of your caliber.

PAUL  
Well, actually...

GARY  
Professor Bennett, sir? I've admired  
your work for years--all my life,  
actually!

DAVID  
(patronizingly)  
That's BenAY, as in Steven Vincent--  
not that there's any relation. I  
always say poetry takes too long to  
write.. .  
(waits for a laugh that  
doesn't materialize, turns  
to Judy)  
I hope you're feeling better.

Judith nods, cautiously.

DAVID  
Would you like to have dinner with  
me in the con suite?

Judith nods again, and brightens, but remembers the others, looks at them for a moment.

DAVID  
(pretends reluctance)  
I'm only allowed one guest.

PAUL  
(to Judith)  
Sounds like fun for you. 

DAVID  
(checks if Paul is  
jealous. To Judy:)  
I'll meet you there at 8:30.  
(to the rest)  
A pleasure meeting you all.  
(exits)

SCOTT  
Who was that?

GARY  
(still awestruck)  
Only one of the foremost experts in  
SETI on Earth.

SCOTT  
Say what?

PAUL  
(to Scott)  
SETI, the Search for Extra-  
Terrestrial Intelligence. I met  
a man from there once. Mark  
Shermin. He was...kind to me.

Scott is amazed that his Dad knows about SETI. Judith comes out of her cloud and notices this. 

GARY  
Really? I read about him in a back  
issue of Analog! Everybody said he was  
a crackpot, telling people he met an  
actual alien! On Earth! Of course the  
government denied his entire story.  
How did you meet him?

PAUL  
Oh, I was on an assignment.

Scott, reading between the lines, shows Gary a MOVIE SCHEDULE as a distraction. 

JUDITH  
(to Paul)  
You're a news photographer?

PAUL  
I'm a photographer. Sometimes  
the pictures I take turn out to be  
news-worthy. Sometimes not.

JUDITH  
And you let me bully you into manual  
labor?

PAUL  
We're glad to help. Besides, I've  
learned more about how Earth people  
think about...Outsiders.

Judith wonders at his phrasing, but doesn't push it.

SCOTT  
Dad!  
(holds out MARKED MOVIE  
SCHEDULE to Paul)  
You've qotta see this movie! And  
It's starting right now!

Paul raises his eyebrows.

Scott and Gary nod enthusiastically.

PAUL  
Okay!  
(takes the schedule and  
exits)

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR - NIGHT

SIGN on first closed door reads: 'FILM ROOM A'. SIGN on second closed door reads: 'FILM ROOM B'.

Paul consults his schedule, enters Film Room B.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM - NIGHT

The darkened meeting room has a FILM PROJECTOR and  
FILM SCREEN. It is partly filled with FANS in CHAIRS, some asleep.

Paul finds a seat.

MONTAGE: Paul watches with various emotions scenes from "THE DAY THE EARTH STOOD STILL":

when Klaatu is originally shot;  
when he introduces himself as Mr. Carpenter;  
when he sees the music box and calls it 'clever';  
when Bobby tells about following him to the spaceship and isn't  
believed, even when Bobby's mother notices the kid's wet shoes.

The FILM PROJECTOR breaks down at the end of this scene, and the  
FANS in the room respond with groans and jeers--and yawns, if they were sleeping.

Lights come up. 

The PROJECTIONIST (MID 20s), a techno-geek, pokes around inside the PROJECTOR.

PROJECTIONIST  
Oh, damn. I knew it was gonna do  
this, too. Anybody here good with  
these things?  
(fiddles with knobs)

Paul looks around, wanting very much to see the end of the movie  
and hopeful that someone will fix the machine.

PROJECTIONIST  
Somebody call Vince; it's busted  
for sure.

FAN  
(next to Paul)  
That's a con for you. Why can't  
they ever get working equipment?,  
that's what I ask.

Paul waits with the restless fans, fidgets, wants to see the end  
of the movie, finally looks around cautiously, puts his hand in  
his pocket and points at the projector, which starts up again  
with a burp, just as Vince comes in.

VINCE  
I thought you sent word that this  
sucker was broken!

PROJECTIONIST  
It was!

FANS (CHORUS)  
QUIET! LIGHTS OUT! TURN THE LIGHTS  
OFF! (etc. ad lib)

Lights go out, but Paul's pocket glows blue in the dark for a second.

Vince notices, but dismisses it.

The film continues, showing:

MONTAGE:  
"Klaatu barada nicto."  
And highlights of the farewell speech.

Lights come up again. Paul faces the blank screen in dawning  
comprehension.

 

END OF ACT TWO

 

ACT THREE

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM -- DAY

Judith and Scott behind her table as FANS (variously dressed) buy things from DEALERS.

SCOTT  
Yeah, we've been looking for my mom  
for a while now, with no luck.  
Sometimes it seems we 're close, but...

JUDITH  
How are you looking?

SCOTT  
Well, we started off by trying to  
talk to the people at the last  
place where we knew she was; but it  
had changed hands and the new owners  
didn't know anything.

JUDITH  
Did your mom have any other family or  
friends? Do you know where she used to  
live? Have you tried asking there?

SCOTT  
No! I don't know. I guess I never  
really thought about it. But--we've  
had other problems, too. We haven't been  
able to spend all our time looking.

JUDITH  
What you need is a network! With enough  
people helping your search...

SCOTT  
Well, hopefully it will be over tomorrow.

JUDITH  
Yeah, sure.

There is a moment of strained silence.

SCOTT  
So...what did Gary mean about missing  
your paintings?

JUDITH  
(very sharply)  
Nothing!

SCOTT  
(dismayed)  
Sorry I asked!

A BUTTON-LOVING FAN (late teens), wearing a SASH full of BUTTONS WITH SAYINGS ON THEM paws through a box, doesn't find what she wants, leaves.

JUDITH  
(rethinks her rudeness)  
I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've gotten  
touchier ever since...  
(she gestures vaguely at  
her wheelchair)

SCOTT  
S'okay. What happened, anyway?  
\--uh, that is, if you want to  
talk about it...

JUDITH  
(laughs to keep from crying)  
Nothing happened. Ha! That's the  
funny part--I've just got arthritis.

SCOTT  
I thought only old people got that.

JUDITH  
So did I...I bet if I said I had cancer  
of the joints, you'd feel sorrier for me.

SCOTT  
(confused)  
Yeah, sure! Uh--no...Is it really  
cancer?

JUDITH  
No.  
(looks away, bitter)  
Nobody knows what causes it.

Paul appears at the table, dazed from the movie.

SCOTT  
(eagerly getting off  
Judith's illness)  
Well? How did you like it?

PAUL  
I had no idea.

JUDITH  
Well, all right. And now that  
you're both here, it's my turn to  
get off for good behavior.

Paul, looking puzzled, nods anyway.

Judith wheels out from behind the table. 

Paul takes her place.

PAUL  
But before you go, there was one thing  
I didn't understand.

JUDITH  
What? Not--making change? You did fine!

PAUL  
No--in the movie I saw last night. What  
does "Klaatu barada nicto" mean?

JUDITH  
(laughs briefly, uneasily)  
Nobody knows for sure--it's a made-up  
alien language, so your guess is as  
good as the next guy's.

PAUL  
Oh.

JUDITH  
You guys mind the till. I'll be back  
soon.  
(exits)

SCOTT  
(enthused )  
Well, what did you think of it?

PAUL  
It was very interesting. The clothes  
and the cars, even the way the people  
spoke--it was all so different.

SCOTT  
Well, yeah. That was the fifties.  
(pauses to explain further)  
When it was made. It's thirty-year-  
old movie.

PAUL  
(slightly alarmed)  
Thirty years! And so much change!

SCOTT  
Not so much. After all, what kind of  
reception are you getting?

The BUTTON-LOVING FAN comes back, picks out a button and gives  
Paul a dollar for it.

PAUL  
(putting the bill in an  
envelope)  
Thanks! Scott, I have another question  
for you.

SCOTT  
(groans teasingly)  
What, another one?

PAUL  
Yes! Scott, what is a green card?

SCOTT  
(startled)  
What?

A rush of FANS comes up to the table clamoring for items to buy,  
and Paul & Scott are kept too busy to talk.

 

INT: JUDITH'S HOTEL ROOM - DAY

There are two beds, neatly made, in this standard hotel room. Paul and Scott's duffel is at the foot of one bed. Judith's bed has clothing strewn atop it. There is a closed ART PORTFOLIO against one wall.

JUDITH  
(in her chair, on  
hotel phone)  
Hi, Dad? How are you doing?  
Oh, yeah, things are fine here--it's  
going good--well, no, not too much  
money yet, but it's just the first  
day of the con...yes I'm being careful...  
no, I'm not overtiring myself.  
(carefully restraining  
excitement)  
Dad, people keep asking about my  
paintings! Yeah!--No, they're being  
really nice about it. They want more  
of my work! No, I don't think I'm  
imagining--! wouldn't make up--No,  
no, they really did ask why I didn't  
have any for sale--  
(long pause which grows  
deader and deader)  
Yes, Daddy. I 'm sorry--! know you just  
want me to make it in the real world...  
Yes, Daddy. How's Chrissie? Her cold  
any better? Give her my love...See you  
Sunday night. Bye.

She hangs up the phone and droops over it. She hears someone scamper by outside the room, whistling the Superman theme song, and she tries to pull herself together.

 

EXT LOCATION SHOT: CLASSY HOTEL - LATE AFTERNOON

 

INT: CLASSY HOTEL ROOM -- LATE AFTERNOON

 

Fox is rummaging around in a suitcase, picking items up and throwing them down, obviously not finding what he's looking for. He does find the PAUL FORRESTER FILE, and he sits down, opens it and looks at the photos of Paul and Scott with longing tinged with his failure to capture them. He carefully sets the FILE down and resumes looking for whatever it was.

 

INT: HOTEL CORRIDOR - NIGHT 

Paul is pushing JUDITH along. Both are tired.

JUDITH  
Thanks for the push.

PAUL  
You're welcome. I hope Scott will be  
done with the shower by the time we  
get there. I'm ready for dinner.

JUDITH  
I'm sorry I can't get you guys into the  
con suite for a freebie.

PAUL  
It's all right...What's a con suite?

JUDITH  
That's the area set aside for the  
organizers of the con and their guests  
to eat and rest; sometimes known as a  
hospitality suite...Paul, may I ask you  
a question?

PAUL  
Sure!

JUDITH  
Who's Fox?

Paul doesn't answer.

JUDITH  
Yesterday you were talking about his  
tricks, and his henchmen. So who is he?

PAUL  
He's a man.

JUDITH  
Yeah, and I'm a white rabbit.

PAUL  
You are??

JUDITH  
Come on! Are you in trouble?

PAUL  
Not at the moment.

JUDITH  
Well, if you need any help, just let  
me know.

PAUL  
Thank you. I will. May I ask you a  
question?

JUDITH  
It's only fair.

PAUL  
What is between you and David Benét?

JUDITH  
(lying)  
Oh, umm, David's--very famous. It's  
always, you know, scary, when you're  
that close to someone important.

PAUL  
Why did he ask you to dinner?

JUDITH  
Oh, I don't know. Well, I took one of  
his classes in college--for my science  
requirement--and...but now he's really  
famous. We meet at some conventions, and  
I guess...but then maybe he--  
(bitter pause)  
God! I hope he doesn't feel sorry for  
me!

PAUL  
(curious)  
Why would he do that?

JUDITH  
(looks up at Paul,  
unbelieving; pushes off  
angrily)  
I can't imagine ...

On Starman's REACTION.

 

INT: HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Paul reclines on the bed, Scott paces.

SCOTT  
I can hardly wait unti1 tomorrow!  
What if it's her? What if it's  
not her?

PAUL  
Yes, it is hard to wait...But  
Gary said there's a big event  
tonight, something called a  
costume contest? 

SCOTT  
Yeah--we saw a hall costume today  
that was really...um. I wonder what  
else they dress up as?

 

INT: AUDITORIUM - NIGHT

Large darkened hotel meeting room full of people on HOTEL CHAIRS.

Costumed contestants parade across a FLOODLIT STAGE accompanied  
by a speaker's patter. 

SPEAKER  
(Ad-lib for various costumes)

MONTAGE: 

Paul & Scott watch in disbelief, amazement, wonder and  
appreciation at the gorgeous, outlandish, silly, clever,  
outrageous, badly done and/or exquisite costumes.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Paul & Scott walking slowly in a crowd of FANS.

SCOTT  
Wow. That was sure something.

DANCERS in historical costumes--high-waisted long dresses for the women, and short breeches and tail coats with high collars for the men--pass by and enter one of the panel rooms. SIGN above door still says "4:00 FLYING SAUCERS/UFOS?"

PAUL  
(softly)  
I didn't see them in the contest.

FANS (some in sci-fi costumes, some in historical dress, some in jeans with outrageous t-shirts) follow into the room, and some of them encourage others to join. Paul & Scott approach curiously.

 

INT: LARGE MEETING ROOM - NIGHT

The DANCERS in tail coats have just finished moving all the chairs against the sides of the rooms; FANS mill around the space outside the center; the TAPE MONITOR (one of the women in a long dress) starts the 18th century dance music from a portable tape player; costumed DANCERS do a short (30 seconds), graceful English Country dance. At its conclusion DANCER ONE, (mid-thirties) a woman in historical dress, gathers attention.

DANCER ONE

Welcome to the world of Regency  
Dancing! Many people wonder why  
this sort of historical activity is  
done at a Science Fiction convention,  
when all else is futuristic or  
fantastic, but we just say 'what the  
heck!' it's fun. And we invite to you  
join in and learn the pleasures of  
the dance. Here's how you start--

 

INT: LARGE MEETING ROOM - NIGHT 

Sometime later.

FANS, DANCERS, Paul, and Scott are dancing; Paul is very smooth, sailing happily through the steps. Scott is enjoying himself too, but he stumbles a bit and makes wrong turns sometimes--he's having more fun flirting with the girls he's dancing with.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR - NIGHT

The corridor is empty except for Scott and DANCER TWO a teen-aged girl in jeans. They are walking slowly to cool off, and get better acquainted.

DANCER TWO  
Yeah, I really like the Regency  
Dancing the best.

SCOTT  
What about the rest of the  
convention?

DANCER TWO  
It's too weird for me. My folks haul  
me off to a lot of them, and I get  
tired of it.

SCOTT  
I guess I can see that.

DANCER TWO  
It wouldn't be so bad if it was just a  
couple of weekends a year, but they're  
so intense! And lately--they're  
starting to really worry me.

Scott looks concerned.

DANCER TWO  
They've gotten involved in the flying  
saucer connection.

SCOTT  
What is that?!

DANCER TWO  
It's creepy! These guys think they can  
talk to flying saucer aliens who'll  
tell them the  
(finger quotes)  
secrets of the universe! Ugh! I mean,  
I've never seen any flying saucers,  
have you?

SCOTT  
Uh, no.

DANCER TWO  
I don't believe my parents have  
either. They're so crazy now  
they're starting to believe they're  
descended from aliens who crashed  
here at the beginning of time, and  
they're determined to return to the  
stars, 'where they belong.'  
(finger quotes again,  
then shivers)  
I worry about 'em. I wouldn't want to  
be half-alien, would you?

SCOTT  
Well, uh, it might have its good  
points.

DANCER TWO  
Like what?

SCOTT  
(sees Paul come out of the  
panel room, looking for him)  
Like, depending on who you were  
descended from, and whether they  
cared about you.

Paul sees Scott and smiles warmly, reassured.

 

INT: JUDITH'S HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Judith is in her wheelchair by a dark window. David stands off-camera, but his REFLECTION shows in the window.

DAVID  
Damn it, Judy, your work used to  
mean more to you!

JUDITH  
(tired, rubbing fingers)  
Lots of things used to mean more.

DAVID  
Like me?

She turns away, unable to tell him what he does mean to her.

DAVID  
Judy, you're wasting your talent!

JUDITH  
What talent?

DAVID  
You had a dream once...You were  
going to be a artist.

JUDITH  
I was going to be healthy, too!

DAVID  
Dearest, you can beat this!

JUDITH  
(angry)  
How? Do you know more than the best  
arthritis doctors in the country?  
My dad says--

DAVID  
(comes into scene, kneels  
beside her)  
You know I wouldn't hurt you for  
the world! But your father...stifles  
you.

Judith pulls her chair away from him.

DAVID  
You know it's true. When did he  
ever encourage your dreams?

JUDITH  
David, for an intelligent man,  
you're incredibly dense. I have no  
talent. I can't afford old dreams. I  
hardly have a life left! 

DAVID  
No, what you have is a dark  
little fantasy. I hope you're  
enjoying it, because you won't have  
me as an audience anymore!

He leaves, slamming the door closed behind him.

Judith tries not to cry, fails.

Paul & Scott enter, exuberant from dancing.

PAUL  
(to Scott)  
Dancing is fun!  
(sees Judith in misery,  
and kneels by her)  
Judith, what's wrong?

She can't speak.

Scott gets a WET FACECLOTH (from the bathroom sink; SOUND OF RUNNING WATER off camera), and brings it with a glass of water to Paul, who offers the water to Judith, who drinks, then wipes her face with the cloth. 

Scott stands, tensely wishing to help further. Paul waits patiently for Judith to catch her breath.

JUDITH  
I'm sorry.  
(waves her hands, pushing  
down the pain)

PAUL  
It's all right. What happened?

JUDITH  
I just hate quarrels.

PAUL  
Quarrels?

JUDITH  
Fights! Oh, God, I feel like I'm  
being torn apart.

PAUL  
(anxious for her)  
Can we help keep you together?

JUDITH  
(hiccups, and grimaces)  
You're already doing that.  
(drinks again)  
I suppose you deserve an  
explanation. It's--David wants me to  
be more than I can be; my dad--wants  
me to be less.

PAUL  
(incredulous)  
They aren't willing for you to be  
who you are?

JUDITH  
(laughs shortly)  
You've hit the nail on the head!  
And I'm just not up to doing a  
balancing act any more, it's too much.

PAUL  
(not sure about what  
she just said)  
Why don't you rest for a while.  
(helps her get out of the  
chair and onto the bed)  
Scott and I will be back soon.  
Come on, Scott.

They leave, quietly closing the door.

 

INT: HOTEL CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Paul and Scott stand alone in the corridor.

PAUL  
Scott, did you understand what  
she said?

SCOTT  
I think Judith and David Benét are  
in love.

PAUL  
Then why was she crying?

SCOTT  
When...people don't understand  
each other, or one person wants  
something another doesn't, it can  
hurt.

PAUL  
I think we should talk to David  
Benét.

They start walking RIGHT.

SCOTT  
Not again!

PAUL  
We haven't talked to him before  
about this!

SCOTT  
Never mind.

From ahead come party noises. They approach an OPEN DOOR with SIGN: "Party Suite". Inside are: FANS (in costume or not), WRITERS, ARTISTS, and COMMITTEE MEMBERS (in casual clothes), and REFRESHMENTS of all kinds.

Benét, being idolized by FANS, is handed a PLASTIC CUP (presumably alcoholic), and tosses it down.

 

INT: PARTY SUITE ONE - NIGHT

A very crowded hotel room suite. An open door joins this room to another room.

Paul and Scott thread their way through the animated party crowd, who are standing, sitting on the beds or the floor, talking, singing, or arguing. Paul is single-mindedly approaching Benét; Scott is trying to watch everything at once; someone is playing a GUITAR; the TELEVISION is playing THE DAY THE EARTH STOOD STILL.

PAUL  
(to David)  
I want to talk to you.

DAVID  
(belligerently)  
What about?

PAUL  
Judith.

DAVID  
Well, I don't want to.

PAUL  
It's important.

DAVID  
(changing his tune)  
Is she sick?  
(pulls Paul toward the  
OPEN DOOR of SUITE TWO)

 

INT: PARTY SUITE TWO - NIGHT

Two beds are neatly made but rumpled as if sat on. USED CUPS stand on various surfaces of the standard, shabby furnishings. The NOISE of the party comes through the partially open door.

Paul and David stand close together inside the room. 

DAVID  
How is she?

PAUL  
Judith was very upset. She said  
you want her to be more than she  
is. Why?

DAVID  
(taken aback)  
What business of it is yours?

PAUL  
Judith is my friend. I want to help  
her, if I can.

DAVID  
What can you do that I haven't  
tried? She's such a gifted artist...  
if only she could fulfill her  
promise...But as long as she  
listens to her father, she'll--

PAUL  
(interrupts)  
She says she can't listen to both  
of you.

DAVID  
I want her to go back to painting. It  
used to make her so happy.

PAUL  
You want something for her that she  
wanted in the past. I've found that  
people change, whether you want  
them to or not. 

DAVID  
And maybe she doesn't want me anymore.

PAUL  
Go to her and find out what she  
wants now.

DAVID  
But---

PAUL  
Just go. Your work is contacting  
alien life, isn't it? Try contacting  
a human life.  
(smiles and pushes David  
toward the door)

 

INT: PARTY SUITE ONE - NIGHT

The party is in full swing (as above.) Paul finds Scott on the other side of the bedroom door.

PAUL  
(shakes his head)  
Humans can be complicated.

SCOTT  
(embarrassed)  
Yeah, well...

VINCE  
(next to door, overhears)  
And I suppose you're not human?

PAUL  
(mischievous)  
Well, I'm working at it.

SCOTT  
Dad!

VINCE  
(slightly drunk, takes  
charge of party)  
So hey, everybody. Say a genyuwine alien  
walked into the room with us right this  
minute--what would you all say to him?

CHORUS  
Join the party!

VINCE  
(to Paul)  
And what would a genyuwine alien say  
back?

PAUL  
(in the spirit)  
Hi! Nice to meet you!

All laugh uproariously.

VINCE  
No, no, you're supposed to say 'Take me  
to your leader.

PAUL  
Why?

VINCE  
Because that's what aliens are supposed  
to say.

PAUL  
But if they're alien, how can you tell  
what they'll say?

VINCE  
So what would an alien say?

PAUL  
(continued)  
Well, if I was an alien, I'd say  
something like.. .  
(puts hand in pocket)

A PULSE OF BLUE LIGHT washes over the room, gone in an instant.

Awe and/or confusion on every face.

PAUL  
(continued)  
...which translates to: your planet is  
beautiful, and you are very beautiful  
people. Take care of each other.

CHORUS  
Wow! Neat! How'd he do that? Who was  
That masked man, anyway? Great special  
effects! How'd he work the FX? (etc.)

Paul smiles. Scott hustles him out the door. Vince, furious, follows.

 

END OF ACT THREE

 

ACT FOUR

 

INT: HOTEL CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Paul & Scott, walking, Vince running after.

SCOTT  
Why'd you do that?

VINCE  
(hurries to catch up, pulls  
Paul to face him)  
Who are you?

PAUL  
I'm an alien; I've come to Earth to  
find my son's mother again...

VINCE  
(pushes Paul away)  
Get out of here! I'm so tired of you  
sickos coming in and making fun of a  
serious subject!

PAUL  
You don't believe me?

VINCE  
Get a job! How could you be an alien?

PAUL  
Well...

SCOTT  
Dad, let's...

PAUL  
I understand. You want it all to be  
make-believe, so all the other  
possibilities won't be eliminated. I  
don't want to be the death of fantasy  
for you. So don't believe me. Keep  
fantasy alive. Still friends?

VINCE  
(totally dazed and confused)  
Uh. Oh...

SCOTT  
Goodnight, Vince. Come on, Dad.  
(grabs Paul and hustles him  
down the hall)  
Way to go, Dad! Low profile! What if he  
tells people?

PAUL  
He won't. That would end the fantasy. 

 

INT: DAVID'S HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT 

Generic hotel room with a single bed. An open SUITCASE with MEN'S CLOTHES is on the far side of the bed.

David, standing, faces Judith, in WHEELCHAIR on the near side of the bed.

 

DAVID  
(mid-discussion)  
So...what is it that you want?

JUDITH  
(not looking up, but  
rubbing her hands: mostly  
her wedding ring finger)  
Finally! Somebody asks me!

DAVID  
Seriously! I'm trying--

JUDITH  
Yes, you are!

DAVID  
(sits on the bed next to  
Judith and reaches for her  
hand)  
Your friend, Paul, suggested that I  
should try to contact a human life,  
for a change. So, here I am. I love  
you. I want you to be happy. Could you  
possibly be happy, married to me?

JUDITH  
(glances at him, then  
down)  
I wouldn't inflict my problems on  
anybody else; even though I do love you,  
how could you love me like this?

DAVID  
(hugs her, gently)  
I may often miss subtle nuances of  
social interaction, but I have  
perfectly good hearing, and I distinctly  
heard you say you love me, too!  
(a smile lights up his  
whole face)  
I want to share your life. If that  
includes your problems--bring 'em on!  
We'll solve them together.

JUDITH  
(still looking down)  
Some problems don't have solutions, you  
know. They just have to be endured.

DAVID  
Well, we'll see. I am a scientist,  
you know. There's got to be a way to  
find out--  
(pauses, embarrassed)  
I'm sorry about the earlier...scene. I  
just didn't want you to give up on your  
art.

JUDITH  
(looking at him)  
I haven't given up! It's--  
(looks down again)  
I have to live within stricter  
limitations.

DAVID  
Okay, but not too strict.  
(raises her face to his)  
Maybe all problems can't be solved.  
Maybe we'll have to ignore some while we  
focus on the brighter side, like, where  
to go on our honeymoon.

JUDITH  
(glowing with happiness)  
Haven't you been invited to a con in  
Hawaii?  
(kisses him back)

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

Only a few FANS are in the room. DEALERS and TABLES as before.

A YOUNG PERSON IN COVERALLS is tacking up a SIGN ADDITION saying "Friendly" onto the banner saying "A1iens Welcome".

Paul & Scott, with BAGS, are walking through the much less crowded space, and notice the sign.

PAUL  
Isn't that nice?

Scott rolls his eyes.

LONG SHOT of Judith, behind her table, speaking to Vince, facing her. He is very agitated, waving his hands. She is very disbelieving. 

Vince shrugs and leaves her, walking away from Paul and Scott. 

Judith sees Paul and Scott, looks toward where Vince retreated to with a skeptical expression, then waves a flyer at them.

JUDITH  
Good morning! Back from breakfast? I'm  
glad I didn't wake you when I got in  
last night. I have such good news!  
Congratulate me!

PAUL  
Congratulate!

SCOTT  
(nudges Paul)  
Congratulations!

PAUL  
Oh--Congratulations!

JUDITH  
(blinks, then smiles widely)  
David Benét asked me to marry him last  
night!

PAUL  
I hope you have a beautiful honeymoon!

SCOTT  
(wonders where Paul learned  
that)  
That's great for you!

JUDITH  
I'm very happy. But today's going  
to be a big day for you guys, too. I  
hope this J. Hayden turns out to be your  
Jenny. You should know--  
(passes the flyer to them)  
they changed the schedule around  
because of some official who's supposed  
to address the rumors of a government  
cover-up.

Paul queries this with his eyebrows.

JUDITH  
Oh, yeah, ever since your Mark Shermin,  
there've been wild rumors about the  
government being involved in a search  
for aliens on Earth. So they got this  
man from the Federal Security Agency--

PAUL & SCOTT  
Fox!?

JUDITH  
Yeah ... that's the guy.  
(at their expressions of dismay)  
You were asking about this Fox before,  
weren't you?

PAUL  
(worried)  
When is he going to be here?

JUDITH  
(the penny drops)  
No!  
(disbelief wars with hope  
and delight)  
This is Candid Camera, right? I mean,  
you're kidding me, aren't you?

PAUL  
(very seriously)  
When is Fox going to be here?

Scott watches warily.

JUDITH  
(breathless)  
He's on at 1:30 in the main auditorium.

PAUL  
And J. Hayden?

JUDITH  
She's still speaking at 2:00 in the  
panelists' room.

PAUL  
We should be all right, then. Scott,  
let's go get our gear.

JUDITH  
No, wait!  
(wants to ask a million  
questions)  
What are you here for?

PAUL  
(mischievous smile)  
You invited me! Now, we're hoping to  
find his mother.

SCOTT  
And trying to stay out of trouble!  
Thanks for everything. It's been really  
interesting.

JUDITH  
My pleasure!  
(waves goodbye, watches them  
leave, then shakes herself)  
Nah! Couldn't be!  
(Mona Lisa smile)

 

INT: AUDITORIUM - DAY

The same large hotel meeting room that was used for the costume contest, only shabbier in day lighting. 

Fox, in a suit and tie, wearing a CONVENTION BADGE, stands at a PODIUM, very harassed. The crowd of FANS who nearly fill the auditorium is mildly ugly, heckling (ad lib).

David Benét stands to one side of the MICROPHONE and STAND, a SPEAKER'S INTRODUCTION CARD in his hand. 

HECKLER ONE  
Why is the government covering up a  
massive search for alien visitors?

FOX  
There is no--

HECKLER TWO  
What's really in Hangar 19?

FOX  
That's a fable! There is no--

HECKLER THREE  
How do the aliens from the  
Philadelphia Experiment tie in with the  
present contact?

FOX  
How can you ask me such a ridiculous--

HECKLER FOUR  
What is your role in the current search?

FOX  
What current search? I'm with the  
Federal Security--

HECKLER FIVE  
Would this government really slice and  
dice a visitor from another planet, one  
who is almost surely representing a wiser  
and older civilization than ours?

FOX  
That's a question you should properly  
ask your elected---

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR - DAY

Paul & Scott linger by the door; SIGN above says "2:00 J. Hayden, speaker". They anxiously watch the FANS who enter past them, but don't recognize anybody.

SCOTT  
Come on, let's go inside. Either my  
mother, or Fox, will be here any second.  
I can't stand this!

PAUL  
Will it be easier to sit this?

Scott doesn't take the time to explain, just pushes Paul through  
the door.

 

INT: PANEL ROOM - DAY

This room is half full of FANS (mostly women, few costumes). At the front of the room a PODIUM stands in front of a FILM SCREEN and MOVIE PROJECTOR; the speaker's TABLE, covered again with MISCELLANEOUS STUFF, is pushed to one side.

Paul & Scott find seats near the center front. They fidget for a few moments, then J. HAYDEN, a brisk, middle-aged woman in business attire, carrying a LARGE FILM REEL CASE (with FILM REEL inside), enters and moves to the podium.

SCOTT  
Is that her? It doesn't look like--

J. HAYDEN  
(straightens jacket)  
Good afternoon. I'm Joanne Hayden from the  
English Department at California State  
University, Sacramento, and I'm here to  
present "I Loved an Alien, an Analysis of  
Interspecies Romance In Media and  
Fiction." I have film clips to show  
and excerpts from various texts to read,  
and then I hope we can move into a  
fruitful discussion of this fascinating  
topic.  
(takes a film reel from her  
case and starts installing  
it on the projector)

SCOTT  
(downcast, prepares to go)  
I knew it was too good to be true.

PAUL  
Wait.

J. HAYDEN  
(returns to podium)  
Before I begin, are there any questions?

PAUL  
(stands)  
Yes. Do you know a Jenny Hayden from  
Wisconsin?

J. HAYDEN  
No, but she must be a popular woman--  
you're the second man who's asked me  
about her today.

PAUL  
Thank you anyway.  
(to Scott)  
Now let's go.

 

INT: AUDITORIUM - DAY

Fox is standing away from the MICROPHONE, mopping his forehead  
with his HANDKERCHIEF. The crowd is even uglier, but quiets as  
David Benét takes the microphone.

DAVID  
All right, everybody! Calm down! Give  
the man a chance to say his piece!

CROWD  
No!

DAVID  
(playing them)  
No?!

CROWD  
(jeering)  
No way!

DAVID  
But he's a representative of the  
government!

HECKLER ONE  
So what? He's a jerk! Get this  
bozon out of here!

Fox is furious.

DAVID  
We're the government, and I say this  
man is a bad agent, wasting taxpayers'  
money and lying about it.

CROWD  
Yeah!

DAVID  
(to Fox)  
You can't hunt for aliens under every  
bush and then deny that they're there!

Fox splutters.

DAVID  
Either the aliens have arrived, and  
you're running the next biggest  
cover-up since Watergate, or they  
haven't, and yours is the biggest  
swindle of the American public since  
Teapot Dome.  
(pauses)  
Well, which is it?

FOX  
(cornered)  
I do not have to stand here and take  
this sort of insult!  
(nods curtly)  
Good day to you all!  
(tears off his badge,  
throws it on the floor,  
and walks toward the door  
to the PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR)

CROWD  
(boos and jeers)

 

INT: PANEL ROOM CORRIDOR - DAY

Corridor is nearly empty. Paul & Scott walk dejectedly toward  
the door to the DEALER'S ROOM.

PAUL  
Well, it was a good chance.  
(puts his hand on Scott's  
shoulder)

SCOTT  
Yeah, maybe next time.

Fox enters the corridor by means of the door from the auditorium. He's so angry he walks right into Paul without seeing him. Paul pushes him away. They recognize each other at the same instant. 

Fox grabs both of Paul's arms.

FOX  
Aha!

PAUL  
Scott! Run!

SCOTT  
No way!  
(tries to kick Fox)  
Let him go!

PAUL  
Fox! Listen! Would you leave me alone  
if I got a green card?

FOX  
(hangs on, too excited to  
hear or understand)  
Wylie! Come help me!

PAUL  
I didn't think so.  
(brings his hand up,  
gripping Fox between the  
neck and shoulder) 

BLUE SPARKS CRACKLE and ZAP.

Fox falls back, shocked, but not harmed, and clutches his neck in fear. 

Paul and Scott bolt for the dealer's room door. 

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

Paul & Scott run through the thin crowd to Judith's table. They grab their BAGS.

JUDITH  
What?

PAUL  
It wasn't Jenny, but it was Fox. Thanks  
again for everything.  
(raises his hand in a  
lopsided Vulcan salute)  
Klaatu Barada Nicto!  
(big grin)

SCOTT  
Bye, Judith. Greatest con, ever!

JUDITH  
Wait! What if we find Jenny Hayden? How  
do we contact you again?

SCOTT  
Care of Liz Baines, Chicago. She's in  
the book! They leave, running.

JUDITH  
(joyfully waves goodbye)  
Hope we see you at the next con!

 

INT: HOTEL CORRIDOR - DAY

Outside the door to the Dealer's room.

Fox is confronting BORIS, (25) a huge security guard in a RED T-SHIRT with "SECURITY" printed large.

FOX  
Let me through here! I'm with the  
Federal Security Agency!

BORIS  
You got no badge, you don't get in!

FOX  
(Waves his FSA BADGE)  
Here's my badge!

BORIS  
(examines the badge)  
Uh huh. Nice work. Looks very real.

FOX  
What? You idiot, this is a government  
matter! I could have you arrested!!

BORIS  
What did you call me? I can have you  
escorted off the premises--nobody  
crashes this con while Boris is here!  
(he whistles, and a horde of  
teenagers, also in RED  
T-SHIRTS rush up to  
surround a frantic Fox)

FOX  
But he's getting away! The alien's  
getting away!

BORIS  
(points to sign above)  
If he's an alien, then he's welcome--  
and you're not!  
(to teenagers)  
Take him away--and lose him.

The red-shirted tide tows Fox off, fighting all the way. 

CLOSE on Fox's face, utterly frustrated.

 

END OF ACT FOUR

 

TAG

 

INT: DEALER'S ROOM - DAY

The room is almost empty. A few DEALERS are taking out their  
last BOXES. Judith's TABLES are only half packed; she struggles  
with some BUTTON BOXES, but still has an incredibly pleased look on her face.

JOE  
Your helpers leave you in the  
lurch?

JUDITH  
No! oh, no. They had to leave in a  
hurry, but I totally understood ...

JOE  
(helps her box some things)  
Seemed like nice folks, for mundanes.

JUDITH  
Oh, Joe! They should have been the  
guests of honor!

JOE  
Ah, come on!

JUDITH  
I'm not kidding! You heard about that  
government sleazoid who got thrown out?  
Well, he was chasing them. It's really  
true! There are aliens among us!  
(beams)  
It's so wonderful!

JOE  
(thinks as he closes a box)  
Hmmm... The government's chasing 'em,  
you say? Seems like we need to start  
another letter campaign...  
(pauses for Judith's  
look)  
Amnesty for illegal aliens...

Judith gasps, then they both laugh long and hard.

 

EXT: TWO LANE ROAD - DAY

Paul & Scott walk Right in the bright winter sunshine, watching for rides or pursuers.

SCOTT  
What was that business with Fox's  
neck, anyway?

PAUL  
Well, I didn't know if it would work  
or not, but I saw it on television...  
at the con.

SCOTT  
You can't use anything you learn  
from television. None of that stuff is  
real!

PAUL  
Oh, I don't know. I think a lot of it  
is fun--even if it isn't real. You  
just have to be able to recognize the  
truth when you see it.

SCOTT  
(unconvinced)  
Yeah.  
(scuffs his feet)  
I wish we'd found mom at the  
convention.

PAUL  
We'll find her.  
(sighs)

SCOTT  
What's wrong?

PAUL  
Oh, I'm just a little bit  
disappointed.

Scott gives him a questioning glance.

PAUL  
Well, they invited friendly  
aliens--and I didn't meet anybody there  
that I knew!

Both laugh.  
FADE OUT


End file.
